Discovered
by Those Sea-Green Eyes
Summary: Nico didn't mean for anyone to find out...He himself wouldn't admit his feelings and he knew that he couldn't admit them to someone else. Of course the to-perfect son of Jupiter found out, he'd sworn not to tell and Nico had believed him...but now he's receiving glares from that no-good daughter of Athena and Nico ponders the question: Did Jason tell?
1. Nico

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story, its (****_obviously_****) called: Discovered and its about Nico's feelings for Percy and Annabeth finding out.**

**This may be a one-shot unless I get reviews telling me to continue! So if you'd like me to continue this story than review telling me so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or THO, Rick Riordan does**

**Oh and this takes place after the battle with Gaea**

* * *

**-Nico-**

I watched him. Like a hawk watches its next kill, like the Gods watch their favorite children, like...well you get the point.

Pain tore through me as their lips met. I tried to shrug my feelings away, I said the same words over and over again in my head. _This isn't real love...its simply brotherly love...he was the first demigod I ever saw in action, of course I should admire him!_

I knew the words I thought and said to try and convince myself were empty air. I truly did love the son of Poseidon and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Damn!" I cursed, no one was paying attention to me anyway. I was just a little shadow in the backround.

Of course I was wrong, someone _was_ watching me.

My sister...okay _half_ sister.

"Nico, whats wrong?" Hazel asked walking over to me, I cursed again. This time silently. Hazel was my half-sister and I loved her, but sometimes she got way to protective.

"Nothing..." I mumbled. Everyday I wished I could tell Hazel my feelings but it was out of the question for many reasons.

One of them being my crush already had a girlfriend and he had fallen in Greek hell for her. So the're not breaking up any time soon...in fact probably ever.

Second reason being Hazel was originally from the 1940's (long story) and so the idea of a guy liking a guy would be way out of the question by her standards.

"Nico..." Hazel fumbled for the right words, a small smile crossed my face. I loved my sister, the way I wished I loved Percy Jackson. At the thought of his name my heart immediately quickened and my gaze fell on him. Of course he had to kiss his girlfriend (again) at that very moment.

Hazel followed my gaze and her expression softened, I glanced nervously at her. _Has Jason broken his promise? Did he tell Hazel? _

I never wanted the perfect son of Jupiter to learn about my feelings towards Percy, of course due to Cupid (another long story) he did.

"Hey, Nico!" I turned, as though on cue the son of Jupiter was jogging towards me. Hazel frowned at Jason, ever since the Cupid insedint Jason had began talking to me, (against my will of course) and everyone found it strange since Jason had barely looked at me before our miniature quest.

Everyone wondered what happened on that 'quest' and they all asked, I never told them and hopefully Jason kept his promise and didn't spill my secret...because if he did...

_He's. Dead._

"I'll leave you to to umm...talk..." Hazel muttered glancing at me with a confused expression on her face before walking away to find Frank.

"Nico!" Jason called again, I spun around.

"What?!" I asked sharply, Jason raised up his hands in a quiet surrender.

"Dude! Chill!" he said. I glared at him, "Nico. I seriously just want to talk," he promised. I narrowed my eyes, I didn't trust the son of Jupiter and I probably never will.

"Really?" I questioned with mock surprise,

Jason grinned. "Really..." he promised.

Wanting to get this over with I sighed. "You were saying?" Jason smiled slightly, before replying.

"I just wanted to remind you, Nico everyone who was on the quest and everyone a Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter...not including Octavian would have your back. Seriously." I squeezed my eyes shut at Jason's words, he's said these exact words to me so many times. It doesn't help.

"Jason...I just don't think you understand...Percy, I've looked up for him for so long. I've had these feelings for awhile and I knew...in my heart I knew from day one Percy loved Annabeth. The way he searched for her after she got kidnapped...and then the way she searched for him. Jason...I..." I found myself at a loss of words, a small tear fell from my right eye.

I wiped it away. Jason patted my shoulder like a father might do to a son, I admit it was a bit comforting...and it made me feel a bit better...only a bit.

"I get it, Nico." Jason said before getting up and walking away, he turned back towards me after a few steps gesturing with his hands. "Join us," I reluctantly got up and walked over to where he, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Percy and Annabeth were sitting.

"Hey," I said choosing to sit beside Hazel. We all stared at the flickering flames, not speaking for several moments. The campers from both camps had begun to go back to their cabins, Greeks leading confused Romans to their mother or fathers Greek cabin.

"Hey," Piper responded after some awkward silence. I knew I wasn't supposed to be their, I wasn't one of the seven demigods that saved the world...again. I wasn't part of the prophecy they had all bared the weight of, I hadn't traveled with them to Athens. I hadn't defeated Gaea.

Yet they had welcomed me and I had obliged, joining in their talk as though I was meant to. Even though everyone knew I was not.

"Its over..." Annabeth murmured, I glanced up at the daughter of Athena. She wasn't my favorite person in the world, never would be. But despite her and Percy's relationship, I respected Annabeth. You could say I looked up to her.

"Yeah...I can't believe it..." Leo whispered, murmurs of agreement were exchanged. I just sat their in silence, taking everything in.

"No more monsters attacking us at every moment..." Frank mused, Jason laughed.

"Not necessarily!" he joked,

"Hgurjdbeth" Percy mumbled. All eyes turned towards him, and everyone laughed. The son of Poseidon was _naturally_, asleep. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she to was laughing and smiling.

"Seaweed Brain!" she joked, bending down and kissing her boyfriends forehead. Percy didn't respond, Annabeth watched him for a few moments before looking up. She met Piper and Hazel's gaze, "He still drools when he sleeps." she commented.

The girls of course cracked up like this was some funny inside joke. It probably was.

"_Boys_!" Piper and Hazel chorused, Annabeth nodded agreement and all the boys exchanged bewildered looks.

I didn't take part in any of their laughs or jokes even if some were sort of funny. I just stood back as usually, acting like a shadow. The seven laughed and joked for at least an hour more, Percy sleeping through all of it.

Annabeth gestured towards her conked out, drooling boyfriend.

"I'd better put him to bed," she said as though Percy was a baby. Which he sometimes acted like. I watched Annabeth, the jealously rising from deep inside me. _I _wanted to be the one babying a baby Percy, _I_ wanted to be the one kissing him goodnight, _I_ wanted to be the one Percy loved.

But Annabeth already was, and she would be for probably...no definitely forever as much as I wished it weren't true, it was.

"I'll help," Piper said, rising to her feet she helped Annabeth carefully lift Percy from her lap and in what looked like a very uncomfortable way (for Percy) they carried him back to his cabin, Cabin Three.

Percy of course slept through this all.

Hazel turned towards me,

"Where's Plu-Hade's cabin?" she asked. I pointed towards the direction where Annabeth and Piper had just disappeared.

"Two cabins down from Percy's cabin," I said. Hazel gave me aconcerned look, she obviously was worried about me (like always) and she also probably didn't know at all where to go and wanted me to _show_ her. I on the overhand didn't want to, I enjoyed the small flickering flames of the campfire and the pitch black starless sky over head.

Frank snorted, "I know where it is. Clarrise gave me the tour earlier, come on Hazel I'll show you." he said rising to his feet. Hazel glanced at me but reluctantly allowed her boyfriend to show her where her cabin was.

"I should be going to," Leo muttered. He flashed a peace sign before starting out towards Bunker 9 where half of the Hephaestus cabin slept these days. Jason met my gaze,

"You okay, man?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yeah...I just need sometime to think." I mumbled. Jason nodded, patting by back before heading off towards Zeus's cabin.

I stared at the flickering flames, I don't know how long passed. _Seconds? Minutes? Hours?_ But I heard a rustling from behind me and I turned around to see Annabeth of all people sitting a few feet away. She'd returned from putting Percy to bed, _but why?_

"Hi, Nico." she said, her tone was unusually cold, even for Annabeth. I didn't respond, I'd learned that from Percy years ago._'When a girl is angry its best not to respond, especially if its Annabeth.' _He said it jokingly, but I was taking in seriously. Finally after a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked, Annabeth gave me her _dumb blond_ smile. I didn't fall for it,

"Who said I wanted anything?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, this girl was getting on my nerves.

"Well I'm pretty sure not many people come to an almost died out campfire, late at night to speak to a son of Hades." I replied dryly. Annabeth smiled faintly,

"I suppose not." she replied. I glared at her, beginning to get annoyed.

"So, what _did_ you want?" I pressed, Annabeth pursed her lips before replying.

"Nico...I don't know how to say this. I love Percy, you know that...and well I can read emotions. I've been practicing for _years_, I can tell when a girl-or in this case a boy...errr...likes Percy." I could tell Annabeth was trying to put this lightly for a reason. She wasn't offending me, she wasn't mad...

Just informing me she knows...wait...SHE KNOWS!? _Jason_, the name instantly popped into my mind and I knew Jason had been the one to tell her. He probably told everyone else to! Oh Gods...what if he told Percy?!

I rested my head in my hands, not meeting Annabeth's gaze. I knew the daughter of Athena wanted me to say something but I truly didn't know what to say.

"Did Jason tell you?" I blurted, not meaning to. Annabeth looked surprised,

"So Jason knew..." her expression was blank for a few moments and I cursed under my breath. "That explains a lot..." she looked up again and this time I met her gaze.

"Sorry...I can't help it," I muttered unsure what to say. The words sounded dumb, yes, but at the same time I felt they were necessary. Annabeth smiled,

"Nico, I'm not mad. I just want you to know, I love Percy and...he loves me. So don't get your hopes up...at all really." I stared at her wide eyed and she rushed on. "I don't mean for this to sound mean or rude! I don't mean to sound like a girl who's all like: _stay away from my boyfriend! _I mean to say, Nico you need to move on...put Percy behind you and find someone else."

I allowed those words to sink in and I realized something. Annabeth was right, but at that moment I didn't want her to be and all my jealously kicked in.

"I have!" I retorted, "I _have_ moved on!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything, she simply nodded and got to her feet.

"Goodnight, Nico." She said quietly

"Night, Annabeth." I replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review! And I may continue this if I get a good amount of readers who want me to, so inform me with a review if you do!**

**Also didn't mention this earlier: I ship Percabeth! 100% (As you may notice in my other stories) Not Perico! (I think that's Nico/Percy's ship name...)**


	2. Note

**UPDATE: **_11/26/13_

I have changed my user name from Dimes to: Those Sea Green Eyes

I'd love it if you'd check out my other stories and read and review them, it would be must appreciated and expect chapters for all of them coming out soon.

~Thanks~


End file.
